


Opportunity

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, baby lesbians, nakia in the role of everybody's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: The first branch of the Wakandan Sattelite Outreach program is now accepting summer interns.





	Opportunity

“Are you telling me,” Tony asks, staring slack-jawed at the television, “that not only has T’Challa made me entirely obsolete, the man has the balls to send a sixteen-year old, his girlfriend and an actual, literal tiny black kitten as the entire Wakandan embassy to America?”

“I’m afraid that there is no Wakandan embassy, sir.” FRIDAY’s voice comes through the speakers with more than a hint of smugness. “Those three are heading a satellite outreach program in Oakland.”

“Holy shit.”

Tony falls butt-first onto the couch with a laugh. Provided this isn’t a caffeine-induced daydream, it’s just about the best thing he’s heard all year.

 

“Tony?” Pepper asks some time later. “Did you want to do anything about the Wakandan revelations?”

He looks up at her with the brightest grin she’s seen since the whole Captain America fiasco and laughs.

“Send them a fruit basket and see if they accept donations. And interns. Peter’s got a friend that’s into international politics.”

“I’ll look into it.” She smiles indulgently. “I was considering setting up a summer internship with Wilson and his Veteran’s Offices, but this does seem like it will be a better fit for her. Find something for Ned with our IT department while I do this, will you? And we’re paying for her airfare and accommodations.”

“Right.” He nods. “I’m taking both Pete and Ned. Like hell I’m going to give the best bot-sitter I’ve ever met to _IT_. If you need me, I’m celebrating.”

***

Michelle Jones steps into the sunlight with a wince. She’s only just made it to Oakland International and California is already as bright and peppy as she’d feared.

If this weren’t an all-expenses paid opportunity of a lifetime, there’s no way she’d have been willing to endure a west coast summer.

The woman is waiting on a hoverbike by the curb, exactly where they’d said she would be. And HOT DAMN. She’s probably the most blindingly attractive person MJ’s seen since that time Thor did a team-up with Spiderman.

“Michelle Jones?” The woman asks with a smile that hides all kinds of interesting secrets.

MJ just nods. She’s pretty sure that she’s incapable of anything more articulate than squeaks in the face of this woman’s accent and sheer attractiveness.

“I am Nakia. I look forward to working with you.”

The woman gestures, and the entire bottom portion of the bike opens up. There’s plenty of room for her luggage, but very little for engines.

Her face must be entertaining, because Nakia just laughs and hands her a strip of flexible metal.

“Princess Shuri likes to show off in front of guests. This bike was her latest experiment in motor size. She’s trying to adapt the space conservation techniques to larger vehicles so that our spaceships will have more room for life-support and food storage.”

…Aaaand that entire sentence implies tech beyond what Tony Stark himself could dream up.  

“Put the band around your neck. You cannot ride without fall protection, not in this country.”

Michelle does as she’s told and decides to accept the fact that she’s likely to be living in a sci-fi novel for the next few months.

The ride to the embassy buildings is faster and smoother than anything she’s experienced in a conventional vehicle, including that time Flash took the AD team for post-practise burgers in his dad’s Audi.

The outreach buildings aren’t the sleek skyscrapers she’d imagined, but four freshly-painted complexes that look pretty typical of low-income housing in any other part of the country.

“While the middle building is used as our offices and Princess Shuri’s labs and medical clinic, two of our buildings are used as subsidised housing for single mothers and other low-income families. That one—

She points to the fourth building, which looks like it’s about to fall down—

“is the project you and I will be focusing on over the summer. We’re going to tear it down and build an orphanage for African-American children there instead.”

If she were a religious person, MJ would be giving thanks to a god right now, because this is pretty much her dream job. And she’s all of seventeen.

 

They walk into the office building and Nakia starts giving her a tour. There’s a few casually-dressed men and women wandering around. They’re all black, which is probably normal for a Wakandan, but a rare experience for a girl from midtown.

“Mostly what we’re doing now is providing free medical care for the community and education. The Princess holds classes in mechanics in the morning and emergency medical services in the afternoon. A few of our first class of graduates have chosen to work in our clinic with the two doctors and the nurses we employ, but we can actually get them the necessary knowledge to become either hireable apprentices or certified emergency medical personnel within a few months. We’re hoping to bring in more teachers and create other programs eventually, but Shuri’s got enough training to certify in those two fields.”

A cat comes bolting around the corner of the hallway and comes to a stop behind Nakia’s legs.

 

“KILLMONGER!!!”

A girl Michelle’s age follows the cat, waving a handful of chewed-up wires in her hand.

MJ hides a smile behind her hand.

Nakia has an eyebrow raised disapprovingly at the girl, but she appears both completely unashamed and entirely unperturbed.

She skids to a stop with a flash of blue sparks from her… heelys? About four feet from Nakia with a grin and tosses something.

Nakia snatches it out of the air as though she wasn’t already enough of a badass bitch and it extends into a double-ended green lightsaber in her hands.

“Check it out!” She says with a grin. “While you and my brother were busy being heterosexual, I studied the blade!”

Her accent marks her as Wakandan, which means that the genius/teacher/princess behind most of the outreach’s programs is actually a teenager.

An educated black woman who references queer memes and looks like _that?_ And happens to also be a real-life princess?

_Dream. Job._

“Hi!”, MJ steps forward with her most charming grin. “I’m Michelle, but call me MJ. I love what you’re doing here. And your hair.”

Princess Shuri grins.

**Author's Note:**

> "I cannot handle two of them."  
> "I thought you said the new intern was working out well?"  
> "Shuri asked what she meant when she made a reference to a neverending song. They have both been humming it incessantly for three days now. Save me, my king."


End file.
